Spirit's Wonder
by Verlerious
Summary: It's the night that spirits roam free. Vincent is determined to find his lost love but Cid is against it. How will things work out? Halloween special


Warnings: shounen ai, one shot, AU, mild language or I think it's mild…I dunno, I use them all the time so they seem normal to me.

Pairings: Vincent/Cid

Comments: Happy Halloween

Author's comments: Another one shot. Vincent/Cid is awesome!

Note: Italics Cid's POV, but mostly the story is in 3rd POV

Spirit's Wonder

He said it was the one night that he was sure she would return. I told him to screw her because she was nothing but bad news for him. He told me I wouldn't understand then he turned and left. Now don't get me wrong, I don't want to control the guy's life. But when your dead girlfriend who left you for a raving mad lunatic comes back to visit you well…I just say fuck it. This was apparently just something very personal to him. No fucking duh. What could I say anyway? It still doesn't mean I wasn't gonna fucking go with him, because I would even if he tied me down.

The guy's a bag of depression, and probably a little on the insanity side too. You can't fucking leave someone like that alone by himself. Sure, he tries to hide it most times, but I can see through his false mask. He's not fooling me. Maybe the only problem would be him tearing me to shreds with that damn claw of his. Ok, it does sorta kinda fit him, but if I ever see that Hojo jerk again, I'm going to beat the shit out of him.

Next day we set out for the hidden cave surrounded by mountains and water. It was already planned out. Instead of taking the slow ass submarine that would take us forever, we decided to take the Highwind. Since it was close to the Golden Saucer, Vincent would ride the chocobo the rest of the way while the rest of our mixed matched group would go to Golden Saucer for a little time off. He willingly agreed to this…if not to what else I had to say.

* * *

"There's no fucking way I'm leaving you to go by yourself to see some old dead woman who doesn't even give a shit about you!" was Cid's outraged reply to Vincent's decision. Hell, he didn't even like him leaving at all but he'd be damned to hell if he let him go by himself. But why did he care so much anyway? This was Vincent, he was used to being alone.

"Highwind, this is my problem, not yours. Stay out of it." Aside from the slight glare in his red eyes, Vincent seemed very calm about this, very in control.

Like hell he's going to win this!

Cid puffed vigorously on his cig, returning Vincent's glare ten folds. He refused to back down to him, especially when he was right. "If you go, then I go. That's the way it's going to be. Take it of leave it." He folded his arms over his chest, standing smugly as if he was the victor of a great battle.

Vincent paused, eyes flickering to the side as he took this in. True, the two of them had never truly spoken to each other much before this. More like words in passing in Cid's opinion. What could they really say to each other? Hi, how's the flight? That's good, how's the dark? Very nice. Really, what the fuck? Vincent liked playing hide and seek and Cid liked playing Captain. That was just the way things were. They didn't have time for talking!

"Very well, you may accompany me." Vincent gave Cid a look, a sign of foreboding from the dark haired man. "But be warned, do not interfere with my time with Lucrecia."

"Yeah yeah, leave the scary man with the dead girl, gotcha," Cid said waving it away like it was nothing. "Not like you're very alive yourself anyway." He was given another look and just returned the look with one of his own, shrugging his shoulders disinterestedly. "So if we're going, then let's go." At Vincent's nod, they both headed for the Chocobo pen.

* * *

Oh sure, I figured a nice little ride up the side of a mountain with Vincent would calm the guy down. What the hell was I thinking? He was still being his stiff self and hasn't yet to say a word to me. Then again, it wasn't like I was trying to initiate a conversation or anything anyway. Riding on the chocobo did keep my mind off things, mostly the far too sexy male sitting in front of me. Yes, Vincent gets to…drive the Chocobo…hope he doesn't crash into a tree or something. The way the wind blew in my hair reminded me of being up on the Highwind. And who the fuck came up with hiding a fucking cave in the mountains anyway?! After a while though, my mind does end up trailing off. And wouldn't you know it, I ended up thinking about that guy again. I'm really curious about his past. Cloud told me he found him in a coffin at the Shinra mansion. But the guy just doesn't really say much of anything. I don't know a damn thing about his life! Hell, he knows more about me than I know about him. All I know is he's obsessing over a dead woman, he's got this weird arm thingy, and he's sexy as all hell. Heh, what do you know, we're just in sight of the cave now. Guess I better get ready.

* * *

Cid slide off the chocobo first, the night growing closer. It must have been about a couple hours ride or so. Didn't stop the backache it gave him though. He yawned slightly and stretched his arms up above his head popping bones and stretching his back, oblivious to the look he was being given by Vincent…that was until he happened to glance over and find the other staring at him. "What are you looking at?"

Vincent didn't even reply, just turned and headed off into the cave. "Remember our agreement, don't interfere."

"Yeah yeah, you've said that already. It's not like I can't hear or nothing."

Brooding antisocial bastard.

Cid followed behind him anyway, scratching at his head slightly. Wow, this place would make the perfect home for Vincent. It's dark…it's creepy…it's got bats…it's got ghost…what more did it need? "I still think you should listen to reason. I mean, if the girl didn't want you when she was alive, then what makes you think she wants you when she's dead?"

Vincent hesitated to answer him, probably wanting to defy him longer but he eventually gave in at Cid's persistence on this. And yes, Cid was persistent, very persistent. "This isn't about that. Besides, this is personal…it's none of your business."

"So you keep saying. However, if this has to do with Hojo and Sephiroth, I think we're far more fucking involved then you're giving us credit for." Vincent just ignored him more again, retreating to his own thoughts and leaving Cid grumbling behind him. It didn't take long for Cid to follow him inside, mostly because staying with the taller darker male seemed far safer compared to staying outside in the open. Once he got inside though, he found that the cave wasn't _has_ freaky as he thought it would be. Aside from the glowing here and there, it could be homely…to an evil dead woman. "I still don't like this."

"She won't arrive until complete darkness has covered the skies," Vincent said pretty much ignoring whatever Cid had spoken. He was moving already, heading over to a corner where he sat down to wait. Cid grumbled something but followed him over and sat not right beside him, but close enough so he wasn't off in the far corners of the world. He could still see light coming from the cave opening and knew that it was going to be a long wait. But how there was warmth outside and a chill in the cave was beyond him. He rubbed his hands together then reached into his jacket pocket pulling out his container of cigs.

"And don't you dare tell me to take it outside," Cid said easily slipping the cig between his lips and lighting it. Vincent again didn't respond to him, and when Cid glanced over he found the other staring towards the crystalline object against the wall. "So what do you think that's for?"

Vincent shrugged slightly, and Cid thought that was the end of that conversation, except Vincent continued it. "My guess is it has something to do with the Lifestream. I think that's why I can see her…again."

"Tsk, I still say women like this are bad news." Cid pulled the cig from his lips and blew a puff of smoke into the air, returning the glare that had been turned on him. "Don't fucking give me that look. Deep down you know it's true. Why even try with a woman like that?"

Vincent continued to glare at him before he gave out a sigh and slide a leg closer to him to lean an arm on. "Because it is my fault. Had I protected her when Hojo was around, none of this would have happened."

"There you go blaming yourself again," Cid grumbled before he tossed his cig down and placed a foot over it, smothering it. "Look, you were powerless to stop him, remember? He locked you in a fucking box for pete's sake!" Vincent didn't respond, instead looking at his metallic arm and flexing a few fingers.

"…I wonder sometimes, what his thoughts were when he created this arm…this body of mine. Was I originally in his plot for destruction…we were both scientist. I knew he was acting weirdly…differently…had I responded ahead of time…." He let the sentence die off there, sitting quietly for a moment before he stood to his feet.

"Where you going?"

"Outside…I need the fresh air." Cid didn't hesitate to stand, shoving his hands into his pockets. Vincent didn't complain when he followed, and maybe that was a good thing though you could never tell with the guy.

If it weren't for his eyes, I wouldn't think he had emotions at all.

Once they were outside it was like Vincent suddenly realized he was being followed and he glanced over just as Cid moved to stand beside him. "I wonder what the others are doing?" Cid said trying to be conversational. "Probably being cheated out of their money by that Yuffie kid or that stuffed animal knowing them."

Vincent nodded slightly at this and turned his attention out towards the water. The air was getting even chillier than earlier as darkness was starting to set in. It was almost like they were on a tiny beach, the waves from the water splashing out onto the sand in front of the cave. If it weren't for the situation, Cid might have though it a beautiful place. "You know, this place is kinda peaceful…for being all dark and stuff, that is." Cid let out a grin glancing over to see Vincent's response as he lifted his hands up resting them behind his back.

"Cid…why did you come?"

"Hm?" Cid looked over at Vincent but saw the other's attention focused out towards the water which still gleamed with the falling sunlight. "I told you already, I'm not leaving you with that crazy lady by yourself!"

"No…I mean…." Vincent looked over at him, catching the other's attention with his vivid red eyes. "Why did you come with Cloud on this journey." He glanced down, flexing once again the fingers of his metal hand.

"Hmm…good question." Cid chuckled slightly and sat down on the ground instantly laying back to rest his hands behind his head contently. "As annoying as this crew can be, I've just gotten used to everyone being around. Besides, Sephiroth has to pay for destroying my Tiny Broco. Maybe I'll bill him about a couple million gil or something." He yawned slightly and held a hand up holding it hovering over his head as he stared up at the darkened sky. "What's your reason? Besides the atoning shit you're always saying."

Vincent opened his mouth, apparently about to say something before he thought better of it and hesitated before he spoke. "My reasons…I'm afraid…I don't want to be alone anymore." Despite his words, he body language didn't seem to even come close to giving a hint of this, fingers of his human hand playing lightly in the grass, possibly without knowing. "I've been alone…in a deep sleep ever since Hojo did this to me. And even then…all I could think about was her…how I should have saved her."

Cid was silent a minute. "Did you think about it that maybe Hojo did something to your brain to make you feel guilty?"  
Vincent shrugged uncaringly but he spoke anyway. "I have. I know it's possible, but I don't believe it to have happened. Hojo…was a very misguided man. I couldn't begin to understand his way of thinking or why he did the things he did."

"Wow."

"Hm?" Vincent looked over at Cid curiously, wondering what it was he must have said to cause the other's reply. "What?"

"Nothing. Just marveling over the fact that you're talking as much as you are," Cid said sitting up and rubbing at the back of his head. "Normally you're so quiet and stuff that I just fucking found it weird to hear you speaking so much. " Vincent grunted slightly and stood to his feet turning and walking back into the cage's entrance without a word. "What?! Don't tell me I said something that offended you!" Not receiving an answer, Cid was quick to follow him back inside the cave. "Look, it's not that this is a bad thing that you're more…ah shit." Cid froze where he was, watching what was going on in front of him. The apparition floating there was both beautiful and freaky as hell. Vincent was standing in front of it speaking softly, so softly that Cid couldn't hear what was going on. Instead he started moving closer, kinda creeping so he wouldn't disturb what was happen and yet so he could hear.

"…I'm sorry, Lucrecia, for everything I've done. I should have protected you from Hojo. I shouldn't have let him do those things he did." Cid could hear the sympathy and sadness in Vincent's voice. He stopped somewhere behind Vincent still hidden in the darkness of the cave. Apparently the two were so into this conversation that they hadn't even noticed his loud entrance. That wasn't a good sign.

"Vincent…you cannot blame yourself for my actions. I had…fallen in love with Hojo…there was nothing you could do to change my mind. It was my own fault for becoming exhilarated by him…and even now I still am."

"I…" Vincent paused in what he was going to say, looking off towards the side of the cave before he returned his eyes to her with a sigh. "I don't know anymore…." He actually folded his arms at his chest in something like a hug. It made Cid cuss to have to see him like this. He deserved fucking better than this. "I don't know if I should be angry with Hojo…or myself. If Hojo had not existed…how would things have ended?"

"I would never have loved." She said this so simply and Cid hated her for it. Was she so fucking blind?! "Hojo is my light. He may be evil…selfish…and demented…but he was the one for me." She passed off a sad smile to Vincent, reaching out a hand and touching him lightly on the head. "You should move on now. Find your own shining light to care for." Vincent hadn't said a word, just standing there as still as a statue. "Blame yourself no more…there was nothing you could have done to change my mind. That is my wish for you." With her finally words, Lucrecia disappeared in a flash of bright light. It left Cid blinded for a few seconds and he blinked his eyes rapidly to see again.

Lucrecia was gone, but Vincent was still standing there, staring into the spot she had been. He wasn't moving and Cid wondered if maybe he'd went into shock. "Vincent?" He started closer moving till he was directly behind the other before he tentatively touched a hand to Vincent's shoulder, tentative because he didn't want the other to end up snapping and attacking him. He could feel the other's shoulder tense under his hand and licked at his lips anxiously. "Hey, it's ok. You don't need her, you'll find someone."

Vincent didn't respond exactly, just turned and started for the opening of the cave. It was right when he was at the exit that he stopped and spoke quietly to the other. "Thank you for not interfering…." He turned his head slightly to looking at Cid and it looked like he had to say something more but he didn't, instead just walking out the door.

Cid was left speechless for a moment before he quickly followed him out of the opening. This was getting to be a cycle. "Hey, wait!" Before Vincent could get too far out, Cid reached out grabbing his arm with a hand holding him from getting away. "You can't just fucking walk away like nothing happened!"

"I have and I did. I told you to stay out of it. It's not your concern."

"To hell with what you think is my concern! I don't like seeing you like this! You need to fucking accept what's happened and move on! Stop living in the fucking past!"

"What do you know about it?!" Vincent said, as he turned on Cid, anger shining in his eyes. "You know nothing of what I am feeling right now! You know nothing about me!" The wind was playing around in his cloak, blowing his hair around adding to the intensity of his stare. It was like staring a demon in the eyes.

This ain't no fucking demon though.

Cid had to admit that it did startle him but he forced himself to return the glare, grabbing Vincent's shirt and shaking him slightly. "Look! I know way fucking more than you think I do! I've seen this shit before and I know how it ends! And it's not going to end that fucking way this time! I know how it feels to love someone and not have it returned! Hell I'm experiencing it right now with you damn it!"

Vincent's glare died down to a look of wondered as he stared at Cid surprised. "You're in love with me."

"What?" This time it was Cid's turn to be surprised, his hold on Vincent's shirt loosening.

"I said that you're in love with me. That's why this is bothering you so much." Vincent brushed his hands over his clothes, straightening them out. "That's why you didn't want me to come see Lucrecia."

"Eh…what the fuck are you talking about, Vincent?" Cid was trying to sound confused, trying to make it seem like a lie, but the way he was moving now, the way his fingers twitched or his eyes flickered here and there gave him away. He cursed himself for talking too much in the first place. This was supposed to be about Vincent, not him.

"How long have you been feeling this way?" Vincent asked, pressing closer to Cid. Cid frowned quickly moving back from the contact he so craved.

"You're fucking freaking me out more than usual." Each step that Cid took back, Vincent was still close, not losing ground for a minute. He knew his heart was pounding, at the same time he was questioning Vincent. What could be running through the ex Shinra's head?

"You haven't answered my question yet." Cid found himself trapped against the wall, the other pressed close to pin him there. Gods, was Vincent planning to kill him and leave him in the cave just because of some infatuation?

"Ok, fine! Yes, I'm fucking in love with you and I have been for a while now! You happy?!" He was panting after having yelled that out. Was Vincent mocking him?! Torturing him on purpose for his own sick fantasies?!

"Yes," was the only thing Vincent said before Cid found something new happening. Maybe it was more like felt something new as Vincent's lips came into contact with his in a kiss. A sound slipped free from Cid's lips as he was quickly soothe away from his anger, returning the kiss to the best of his knowledge. And wow, who knew Vincent could be such a good kisser.

"Vincent, what are you doing?" The sound was mumbled, being said against Vincent's lips and all.

"Kissing you."  
"Why?" Vincent went ahead and broke the kiss pulling back only enough to stare into Cid's eyes. They seemed to sparkle and Cid found he couldn't make himself look away. And by the gods, who would want to?

"Because I'm in love with you," Vincent said simply, his human hand sliding down to find one of Cid's and hold it. "And have been for a while now."

Cid blinked at that. "I would never have guessed. I thought you were still in love with Lucrecia."

Vincent gave out a sigh and moved away, starting towards the blue glowing lights. "In the past I might have been. Things have changed since I've been you…and the others." Vincent turned looking towards him. "You are the only I've been able to speak freely to. And I've found that I can't get you out of my mind."

"Fine, I'll take that for an answer," Cid said giving a grin to the other. He yawned slightly then jumped when he found Vincent in front of him once again.

"Maybe we should call it a night." The red cape covered Vincent's mouth again and Cid shook his head slightly before he reached up pulling it down to reveal Vincent's lips to him.

"Not quite yet," Cid replied as he leaned up kissing him first this time.

* * *

Happy ending? You bet! I'm so fucking happy now, I could die! Don't count on it though. Either way, this is the happiness I've seen Vincent ever. He's smiling and talking more than usual. Maybe he really was waiting on me. Or was he waiting for his release from Lucrecia's hold? Either way, I'm glad I came. I wouldn't have gotten Vincent if it weren't for that. I love the guy to death. By the way…he looks god damn fucking sexy with no clothes on! Did I mention his sounds are orgasmic? Course they are, what did I expect? He's like a fucking sex god in a human body. I can't say I look forward to the return to the ship to see the others. But I do look forward to the ride back. Anything, as long as I'm close to him. As for Sephiroth? We'll wait to see how that turns out.

End

And that, as they say is that! ::gets beat for stealing a line:: Oi oi! Anyways, I liked this one, though I coulda done the ending better but screw it, ne? It was oddly cute and a mix of things. Because I just so love Cid/Vincent type stories. Wee! Ah, for those wondering, I'm currently typing up a part two for Chocolate Temptations. That is one hell of a fun story to type. ::blinks:: Look for it soon. Happy Halloween!


End file.
